The Overall Objective of the WVU Stroke CoBRE is to decrease morbidity and mortality related to stroke through improved understanding of pathophysiological mechanism(s) of stroke. We will accomplish this overall goal by conducting high-quality basic and translational research addressing the modifiable risk factors, biomarkers, mechanism(s), preventative strategies, acute and chronic treatments and rehabilitation of stroke. This objective would be met by achieving the following three Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. Expand the critical mass of funded investigators conducting stroke recovery research. In Phase II we propose to solidify the commitment of investigators to stroke research, in part, by providing cutting-edge stroke research core facilities and services (See Specific Aim 2), generating meaningful preliminary data in support of their grant applications through funding of five Junior Investigator projects, providing grantsmanship workshops/activities to improve their grant applications, and expanding the intensive mentoring program initiated in Phase I of the WVU Stroke CoBRE. Specific Aim 2. Strengthen innovative scientific cores that support and advance basic and translational stroke research. We propose to expand the scope and capacity, as well as the user-base of these vital cores. This will be accomplished by the introduction of new services (e.g., new stroke models; additional behavioral tests), and provide training sessions for research cores. In addition to the Experimental Stroke Core (ESC) and the Rodent Behavior Core (RBC), which are proposed for CoBRE funding, we will develop two additional cores, the Mitochondrial Functional Assessment Core (MFAC) and the Stroke Tissue Bank. Specific Aim 3. Advance the ongoing development of an independent, sustainable, multidisciplinary thematic program of research on stroke. The goal of achieving independences (of CoBRE funding) of the WVU Stroke CoBRE has begun and will continue in Phase II by the transition to a user-fee based funding of research core services, the independent funding of research grants that include funding for these core services and support from the WVU HSC. At the conclusion of Phase II of the WVU Stroke CoBRE, mentored training will have been provided to engage additional JIs in stroke-related research. We will have addressed the need for basic and translational research into the causes, acute and subacute treatments and recovery from stroke by (1) increasing the number of independently funded WVU stroke researchers, (2) expanding stroke research core services and user numbers, and (3) continuing the transition to sustain these resources through a user-based funding model for services at WVU.